


Bedbug

by frozenCinders



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP, i just wanted to write an upside down blowjob alright, it's a shame i didn't use shinji for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: While heisdisrupting Aizen's nightly ritual, Gin is, as always, a welcome distraction.





	Bedbug

Peace and quiet. A cup of tea to be set down in a moment. A good book to be read. Gin.

Gin?

He must have caught Aizen's slight double take- he's the only one who ever does- because his usual grin widens. He's laying across Aizen's bed on his back, head just barely hanging off the side. His forehead is free from hair for once and Aizen has to admit that it's a good look.

"If you stay like that for too long, you'll feel ill," he casually warns, walking past him to set his cup of tea down on the nightstand.

He walks over to the small library he's been accumulating from the world of the living and takes a book; one of the many history records he's collected. The books that were relevant to the world Aizen used to live in still reside in that world, either gathering dust in his old captain's quarters or perhaps reappropriated by now. Momo is inevitably still attached to him, the scar he left on her psyche deep and ugly; she could have hidden the books as a keepsake for herself. A reminder of who she used to think he was.

"Cool cover on that one?" Gin chimes, voice slightly affected by his position. "Or is this a new kind of book where all the words are on the outside?"

He'd been staring indeed.

"I suppose you're done with work for the day?" Aizen dodges, seeing no need to offer excuses to such rhetorical questions.

"I dunno. You're the boss."

Ah, Aizen can already see the pattern arising. He starts acting coy and his jokes simmer down and he does anything and everything he can for Aizen's attention- for one reason in particular.

"You realize you can just ask," Aizen tells him, having played this game before. Gin's smile doesn't waver.

"I think it'd make for an interesting angle," he says, vaguely. Aizen reevaluates Gin's position and continues to find it rather ordinary. Then Gin raises a hand and points to his mouth.

"Presenting from the moment I walked into the room, then? You must be rather eager tonight."

"'S'always night here. And I'm always eager, you know that."

Aizen sets the book next to his drink and stands in front of Gin, staring down at him. Expectantly, Gin places a hand on Aizen's thigh, seeking permission to work his way up. A quiet smile encourages him.

Gin manages to pull his waistband down even at the awkward angle and takes a minute to stroke him before he's eagerly applying his mouth. From this position, it's not quite up to Gin how much of his cock he swallows and Aizen gathers by the little noise and furrowed brow that he wants more.

He presses in until his hips are flush against Gin's face and feels his shuddering moan even more than he hears it, watches the bulge form in his throat as he slides to the hilt, watches his hands stay perfectly content to grip the sheets rather than stop Aizen from choking him. When he pulls out, Gin is gasping for air while at the same time, perhaps even more desperately, following his movements and trying to get him back in his mouth.

While Aizen is fucking his mouth like this, it feels simultaneously like the gentlest and roughest he's ever been, somehow. He moves slowly, savors every detail of the situation as usual, and Gin gives up sucking around him in exchange for relaxing as best he can. He's gotten used to this pace and likely craves more.

He's a little rougher now, allows less room for Gin to breathe, but he's not at all trying to stop Aizen. He can see his cock in Gin's throat, an absolutely entrancing sight, and he reaches for one of Gin's hands, gently persuading it to release the sheets to guide it up to his throat. The noise Gin makes, accompanied by a heavy shudder, is divine. He keeps his hand there and his legs and hips start fidgeting every time Aizen sinks in. He normally has so much more control; an inscrutably happy little facade covering terrible intentions and a mischievous desire to confuse and unnerve, even in bed.

Aizen pulls out completely and holds Gin's head down by his forehead so he can't follow him and Gin looks like a lost puppy, eyes open for once.

"Do you want to touch yourself?" Aizen asks, knowing full well that Gin never waits for his permission. He just wants to hear him say it.

"Nnh," he tries, swallowing and taking a few heavy breaths. "No. I'll come too fast..."

Aizen smiles at him and strokes his cheek. Gin's hand is still resting on his throat, waiting for it to be filled. His eyes are closed again and he opens his mouth, tilting his head back further towards Aizen as an invitation he's more than happy to take.

He starts slow again, watches Gin's legs come together, thighs trying to bring some reprieve to his cock, and he makes a noise like he surprised himself with the friction. His other hand leaves the sheets to hold onto Aizen instead, and Gin grips him tightly but to no avail when he pulls away again, actually stepping away from the bed this time.

"What's-?" he croaks, and has to sit up for a moment to cough and catch his breath.

Aizen, meanwhile, finds a few sashes to restrain him with. Gin allows Aizen to undress him and pull his legs apart and he probably thinks for a moment that Aizen is going to fuck him like this, probably wants him to, but he merely ties his legs away from each other. He drags his finger up the length of Gin's cock torturously slowly and watches his legs jerk, instinctively trying to wrap around him and pull him forward for more.

He takes a good look at Gin's face as he walks back around to the other side of the bed. He's on his back again, gravity kindly pulling his hair away from his face, which is monumentally more flushed than usual and wet all around his mouth. Aizen slides back in with ease and Gin's hand finds his throat again.

He's trembling now as Aizen moves, moaning and twitching in his self-imposed desperation. As much as he appears to have lost control, the deliberateness is apparent in how his hands stay put. Aizen wonders how long he can last like this. Words always urge him on.

"Is it the idea of being used you enjoy so much?" he asks, and Gin swallows around him. "It is, isn't it? If you'd like, I can tie you here and keep you forever. If anyone wonders where you've gone, I'll tell them you've surrendered yourself to another purpose."

Gin gently pulls at Aizen's clothing as permission to speak. Aizen calmly ignores it and Gin seems to like that even more.

"Or do you want them to know every detail?"

Gin's grip tightens and he moans low in his throat. Then he releases him to switch hands, resting his dominant hand on the sheets and the other on his throat; a sign he's getting close to giving in.

Aizen slowly slides in to the base and waits, watching Gin's legs trying on their own to break free, hearing his muffled, high little groan. His hand finally moves to his chest and begins to trail down his body, until Aizen takes both of his hands and pins them to the bed. He pulls out for a moment to give Gin an opportunity to breathe and perhaps protest but once his lungs aren't burning anymore, his mouth is open in relative silence again.

He glides back in and it only takes a little while longer until he's spilling down Gin's throat. Expecting him to sputter and push at him, Aizen releases Gin's hands and is surprised when he only tries to pull him even closer. He watches it ooze out of the corner of his mouth and pulls out. Gin's legs pull at the restraints and his whole body twists to the side like he wants to turn around.

He manages to get up on his arms and swallows between ragged breaths before entering another minor coughing fit. Aizen moves to the other side of the bed to untie Gin's restraints and only needs to grab his cock before he's coming with a choked gasp. He shudders as Aizen strokes it out of him and his smile slowly returns. He's exhausted, thoroughly used, still shaking, yet he looks content as can be.

"-s again sometime..?" he manages, half of his words at the start of the sentence cutting out. Aizen wordlessly pulls him further onto the bed so his head can rest.

"Now that you're satisfied, may I settle in for the night? Or is there something else you need?"

Gin moves up the bed to lie in it properly, taking one of the pillows for himself with an arm wrapped under it. He's in the way, so Aizen picks him up and moves him over. He walks over to the other side where his nightstand is, takes a sip of his now cold tea, and lies down.

"Gonna let me stay here?" Gin asks, already sounding much better.

Aizen doesn't answer, maintaining no desire to humor obvious questions, and opens his book to the chapter he left it on. Gin scoots closer for contact and relaxes next to Aizen, who adjusts the book just enough so Gin can see it in case he gets bored and can't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> now you may be thinking "now wait just a second, gin secretly hated aizen the whole time!" and my explanation is this: sex is a trust microtransaction


End file.
